An Ordinary Day at the Park
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: Just an ordinary day at the park....or is it? L/G Read/Review and I'll give you some Jello! Reformatted for easier reading!
1. Conversation with the Class Dork

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire at all! I do have a theory that the show stole my idea, which I believe.but I don't own it! Rated PG-13 for swearing, love, etc. Contains *takes a deep breath* Lizzie/Gordo, one sided Miranda/Larry, one sided Lizzie/Ethan, Kate/Ethan, Lizzie/Ronny, Lizzie/Owen(other character), Kate/Owen(other character), and that's all. Be sure to read and review!! (  
  
An Ordinary Day in the Park By: TasChiBandGirl  
  
Chapter 1: Conversation with the Class Dork  
  
The two boys sat quietly together by the bench. The first boy was a tall black haired boy named Larry Tudgeman. The second was David Gordon, whom was affectionately called Gordo. The two had never really been good friends. In junior high, they had the same attitude towards the life of the so-called 'populars', but they never bonded. Larry had his own occupations, and Gordo had his two best friends, Miranda Sanchez and Lizzie McGuire. The person of discussion between the two boys was the latter. Lizzie was Gordo's best friend since they could even remember. They had stuck together, through thick and thin. In elementary school, they met Miranda and they were known as the Three Musketeers. To this day, their friendship still stands, but for today, Gordo had wandered alone. Lizzie and Miranda were to busy enthralled in their 'girl talk'. Usually it used to be about how hot Ethan Craft was, but to think of it, Gordo hasn't heard his name come up in conversation, ever since the end of 10th grade. Larry and Gordo had accidentally ran into each other at the park. Larry was walking by, when Gordo began to talk to himself.  
  
"Come on, Gordo! You can get through another year without saying anything to her! Just another year! You've already gone four, so why not five?" said Gordo to himself  
  
"Because, it's bad for your heart." said Larry to him as he heard him  
  
"How much of that did you hear?" asked Gordo petrified  
  
"Enough to question, this girl. Actually, I know. It's quite obvious, you know" said Larry "So, David, when did this all begin?"  
  
"Well, there were the little things at first, like the days when she'd just help me out and make me feel better about life. Also the only time I actually dated a girl, and we broke up. Then, the day I realized came" Gordo began to tell the story  
  
It was a sunny day about three years ago. Lizzie had just bagged her first boyfriend, a boy named Ronny Jacobs. He seemed like a nice guy, but for some reason, Gordo just couldn't get himself to like him. He began to talk to Miranda bout Ronny, and Miranda accused him for being jealous. Gordo was quick to deny, and really thought nothing of jealousy. After that accusation, Gordo began to think, whether he was actually hiding any emotions of love towards Lizzie. That questioning found its answer a couple of days later.  
  
"I remember looking in my room and finding a CD of Lizzie's. Remember, that this was back when Aaron Carter was actually hip" Gordo said "Well, anyways, here I am walking down that street and to my dismay, I see the worst thing. Yet, the best thing at the same time. I see two blonde heads leaned together for a kiss. Do you want to know who they were? Lizzie and Ronny."  
  
"Ouch" said Larry "That must've hurt"  
  
"Indeed, it did. But it cleared up a lot of confusion though. My heart was torn in pieces but I knew, then and there, that I was in love with Lizzie McGuire" said Gordo  
  
"So you've kept that hidden for that long?!" asked Larry  
  
"Well, sort of" Gordo replied. "There were times when I came really close to spilling the beans. One was shortly after Lizzie broke up with Ronny.."  
  
Lizzie sat in the library, cold and brokenhearted. Gordo had noticed that she wasn't in lunch. He decided to see what was up. Secretly, he did hope Ronny broke it off with Lizzie, so Gordo could have a chance, but it ended up happening. Lizzie told him that Ronny left her for someone else. Lizzie still remembered the words Ronny said to her.  
  
"There's this girl.and she's been there the whole time.." Ronny said honestly  
  
Gordo listened to his friend and gave in his two cents. He said that Ronny didn't see a good thing when he saw it, and accidentally included himself in a little complimentary thing. He was about to say something to her but, then he realized, she really didn't need to hear it now. She was too hurt, and also, Miranda was coming around the bend.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Larry said "You know I was there right?"  
  
"You were?" said Gordo surprised  
  
"Yep. I heard her crying. I didn't react or anything, because, well she was kind of afraid of me, since I somewhat forced her on a date. I feel bad about that, but I did like her then. She is truly a nice girl.but I like Miranda better" Larry smiled  
  
"I thought so" said Gordo "And then there was Frankie."  
  
"Frankie?" asked Larry  
  
"You remember, Frankie Muniz, he asked out Lizzie.which seemed so damn surreal. I mean he was about near 17 and she was 14. That's like..wrong. I urged her to not follow through, while Miranda encouraged her. Unfortunately, she listened to Miranda's advice, which left her with Frankie.but they ended up breaking up because of the paparazzi..God Bless the Paparazzi! Actually.I really shouldn't say that" Gordo said  
  
"I understand." Larry added "But I mean four years IS a long time. I think somebody should have a talk with someone else"  
  
"Well, that's if she ever likes me" Gordo said  
  
"Who said she doesn't?" Larry said smartly  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo asked  
  
"Well, call me crazy, but I think she likes you too" Larry said  
  
"You, Larry, are definitely crazy!" Gordo said back "I used to think, maybe just maybe, her crush on me from 4th grade was still harboring in her heart somewhere, but that's just hoping for a false dream. There was that one time when Ethan turned her down for the Sadie Hawkins Dance and her and I slow danced on her back porch. Miranda slow danced with Matt.but I know it was only as friends."  
  
"Well, my opinion is that she does" said Larry "Don't you ever notice the way she's been acting towards you lately? She's been a little more flirty than usual..She hasn't had a boyfriend since that horrific experiment called Owen"  
  
"Oh yeah, that asshole. I showed him where his place was" Gordo said coldly  
  
"Wait..you were the one who kicked his ass?" Larry said surprised  
  
It was now 10th grade and Lizzie had a new boyfriend. His name was Owen. Owen had the preppy look to him. He looked like one of those models from the Abercrombie and Fitch catalogues. Gordo sensed something about him that was wrong. He didn't say anything to Lizzie, because he never really thought of it. It lasted very well for about a couple of months. Then, one night, Gordo was in the park, with Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"So, why aren't you out with Owen?" asked Gordo  
  
"He had to go visit his sick aunt. Poor aunt" said Lizzie  
  
"Oh well, you could at least hang out with us" Miranda said joyfully "How did you get such a babe as a boyfriend?"  
  
"I'm not sure..I guess I just got lucky" said Lizzie  
  
The two girls got more into 'girl-talk mode' which was usually Gordo's cue to leave for a few minutes. It became sort of routine after 9th grade. When Lizzie and Miranda would be chit-chatting about the hot guys, Gordo would leave for a few minutes and wait until they were at least winding down. Tonight, Gordo was walking around the park. He decided to go down to the lake, to get some of his anger out.  
  
"So I went down to the lake, and it was nice and peaceful, then I overhear Owen and some chick talking" said Gordo "I'll never forget what they said"  
  
"What did they say?" asked Larry  
  
"Hey, baby, how about some lip?" said Owen as Gordo listened  
  
"I asked you once, and I asked you again, when are you going to lose that McGuire chick? I'd like to know!" the girl said  
  
"Don't worry. What she doesn't know won't kill her" he said  
  
Gordo listened in disbelief hearing what he had just heard. He moved into the bushes, where he witnessed his second ever, big kissing scene. This time, it was between Lizzie's boyfriend and the broad he was cheating on her with. Gordo became so enraged. He clenched his fists and knew he had to set the record straight. He emerged from the bushes, completely scaring the shit out of Owen and his girl. As he composed himself, he stood up and faced Owen.  
  
"So, I guess this is your sick aunt.I was right all along then," said Gordo coldly "You are a two-timing asshole!"  
  
"Hey, what the fuck are you spying on me for?" asked Owen defensively  
  
"Actually, I was just at the lake, trying to think things through. You see, there's actually people who would love to be loved by Lizzie, I guess apparently, you don't care! You just want sex, sex, and more sex!" yelled Gordo "And you know what?! Since you want to be with THIS broad over here, I guess you should tell Lizzie you're cheating on her! You know why?! Because she's here right now. She's over by the merry-go-round!"  
  
"You're not going to say anything about it, David!" said Owen "You're going to keep your little trap shut, Got it?"  
  
"No I don't!" said Gordo  
  
"Are you threatening me?" said Owen "Because I can take you out right here, right now! Your little friend will believe me, her BOYFRIEND. But are you her BOYFRIEND?! NO!! You're just a FRIEND."  
  
"Sure, I may be just a friend but I love her! Okay, I LOVE HER!!" said Gordo passionately "I won't let you hurt her in anyway. Not just as an admirer, but as a friend! Nobody's friends should put up with this bullshit!"  
  
"So, you're going to take on me?!" threatened Owen "I can wipe the fucking street with you"  
  
"Bring it on, Pretty boy!" said Gordo getting into a fighter pose  
  
The two were now dueling it out against one another. Each first threw a couple of punches, which missed, but then Owen made contact with Gordo's nose. Blood began to spurt out, but that didn't bother him at all. After falling over, he just got up and tried to fight again. After that first punch, the match was all Gordo. Becoming even more enraged, he began to throw punches like mad. Each punch came in contact with every body part in Owen's body. Finally, after bloodying up Owen's face, he finished it off with a kick in the groin. Since Gordo was wearing boots today, it was five times more painful than with sneakers.  
  
"And that was when Owen fell to the ground. So, yeah I kicked Owen's ass" said Gordo "But nobody knows about it but me, you, obviously Owen, and his girl"  
  
"Why? Did you ever find out who the broad was?" asked Larry  
  
"Well, how would the rest of the student body treat you when you say you got your ass kicked by the class hermit and you're Mister Abercrombie? Also, I never found out who the broad was. I swore it sounded like Kate but it just couldn't be." replied Gordo  
  
"Good point" said Larry "So any other stories?"  
  
"Nope, because she had no boyfriend in Junior Year. She and I and Miranda all went to Prom together. I did slow dance with her to one song, but I also slow danced with Miranda..Now for Senior Prom..who knows." said Gordo "And now, it's Senior Year"  
  
"Exactly. Hey, just wondering, did you and Miranda ever try to date" asked Larry  
  
"One date. That was it. We didn't go anywhere, if you're wondering. We realized from the first hour, we weren't meant to be. Besides she knew I liked Lizzie but we decided to give it a chance..but we just didn't go well.I guess you could say we're too alike" said Gordo "So, right now, she's free game..for now"  
  
"That's good to know" Larry said "Do you think she may like me?"  
  
"Sure, there's no impossibility like in Junior High." said Gordo "You've changed a lot. Sure, you're a bit geeky, but I'm geeky too. Actually, we all are geeky deep down.don't be so hard on yourself. You never know"  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you actually kicked Owen's ass for Lizzie's sake..that's such a...wow..just..that's love right there!" said Larry thinking "Take my advice, Gordo, don't wait another year, you may be passing a chance of a lifetime. You got to live while you can!"  
  
"Yeah, but she's my best friend!" said Gordo "I may ruin the friendship! What if we're not the same?! What if she doesn't like me back?! Oyy, this is making me go crazy!"  
  
"Calm down," Larry said "Sometimes, you have to cross the line. Sure, there's something at stake, like a friendship, but I you really feel like this, you have to let her know. If she doesn't feel the same way, she'll understand. If she does, then it's good. Now about your fear of it going wrong, don't worry so much. Maybe it will go alright.it all depends on the kind of friends you are.if things go wrong, try to at least stay friends. My cousin Willy dated his friend Kayla, and he learned the hard way about that. They hardly ever talk to each other anymore"  
  
"But what if that's me and Lizzie? We've been friends since we were in diapers!" said Gordo  
  
"I haven't finished my story yet" said Larry calmly "You see the reason Willy and Kayla didn't really work out was because they were too alike. You see, you need to be able to complement each other very well. I know you and Lizzie complement each other very well. You're not exactly opposites but you're opposite enough to get together. Now Willy and Kayla was like you and Miranda. So, if you hadn't of realized it then, your friendship would've been toast. They didn't realize it and now they never talk.though I wish they did. So, I do think you should go for it!"  
  
"Well thanks for the advice, Larry" said Gordo "I'm just afraid that she'll take it the wrong way."  
  
"No problem" said Larry  
  
There sat Gordo and Larry by the park, until the call of a familiar girl came into the earshot of Gordo. He looked to the side and then realized that it was Lizzie, his best friend. She was waiting by the neighboring tree.  
  
"Hey, Larry, I've got to go" said Gordo "I think it's time she should know"  
  
"Good luck, David" said Larry calling him by his real name  
  
"Thanks Tudgeman, I'll see you in school" said Gordo  
  
"Bye" said Larry as Gordo walked off  
  
Gordo walked up to Lizzie, whom was standing there, with a look of sincerity in her eyes. He approached her, and she just stood there for a few minutes. They just stood there in complete silence. When Gordo was about to say something, Lizzie went on and said something.  
  
"Gordo, I have to talk to you for a minute" said Lizzie  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Lizzie's side of this whole thing! ( 


	2. Encounter with an Old Friend

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lizzie McGuire. Go to Chapter 1 to see couplings. This is Lizzie's side of this whole thing. Read/Review please!  
  
An Ordinary Day in the Park By: TasChiBandGirl  
  
Chapter 2: Encounter with an Old Friend  
  
That same time when Gordo was talking with Larry, Lizzie McGuire was taking a walk. Today, she and Miranda were going to have some 'girl talk' but Miranda had to go out to eat tonight with her family. The good thing was that it was at the restaurant where this cute boy named Shea worked, 'Lucky' thought Lizzie as she continued walking. She continued walking until she sat on the bench, far away from the unfolding conversation between Gordo and Larry. For the past couple of years, Lizzie had been battling emotions of love for her best friend Gordo. She sat down contemplating what to do about it.  
  
"Why must I be so stupid? Why can't I just tell him?! He'd understand! He's my friend! Why am I even talking to myself?!" said Lizzie to herself  
  
"Um.McGuire, before you drive everyone else crazy, stop your little one- sided conversation!" said a girl with a Valley Girl voice  
  
Lizzie turned around. The girl whom was speaking to her was her old friend Kate Sanders. Kate, apparently, had been in the park jogging. Kate decided to invite herself into Lizzie's bench and sat down right beside her. Kate smirked as she thought about the possibilities of what Lizzie was saying.  
  
"So, McGuire, what exactly is this problem?" she asked  
  
"Kate..I thought you were supposed to be mean to me?" said Lizzie  
  
"Well, I'm feeling nice today. I may as well use it wisely. Don't take this as an everyday thing okay?" Kate said "So, what's bothering you?"  
  
"Well, it's." began Lizzie  
  
"You like Gordo, don't you?" said Kate automatically  
  
"How'd you." Lizzie began  
  
"McGuire, trust me. I know. We may not be friends anymore, but still I know when you like a guy. I know I have such the manipulation chances, but you know, I never do anything THAT mean" Kate said "Besides, I had a feeling that your thing for Gordo never went away. I remember your crush in 4th grade. So, when did you re-realize this?"  
  
"Well.it was the little things at first." began Lizzie  
  
It was 7th grade and it was Danny Kessler's pool party. Lizzie had to miss the party since she had to go to her Grandma's house. Miranda could still go, which upset Lizzie and for a brief while, Miranda was hanging out with Kate, Claire, and their friends. Lizzie was completely bummed out. It was Gordo who came to her side at the library when Lizzie was bumming out.  
  
"Still bumming out about that?" said Gordo "You know what? My best friend can't go to that party either"  
  
"Really? Why couldn't they?" asked Lizzie  
  
"She had to go to her Grandma's house" smiled Gordo  
  
"That was the first sign.I realized how sweet he was then" said Lizzie  
  
"That was so sweet, I have to admit" Kate said "So, did you begin your crush there? Or was it later?"  
  
"Well." said Lizzie "It wasn't then. It was when I was blindly in love with Ethan, the dumbass.no offense Kate, knowing he's your boyfriend and all"  
  
"None taken," said Kate "He is kind of dumb and as long as you're not hanging all over him, it's all good"  
  
"Anyways, there were more things. Like his first girlfriend.and his only girlfriend, actually. Brooke, Claire's cousin. I had to admit I was quite jealous" said Lizzie "And then when I broke up with Ronny, he was there.it was as if he was always there.."  
  
It was a day or so after Lizzie broke up with Ronny. Lizzie still remembered the words that Ronnie had told her when he said that he needed to talk and to break up with her.  
  
"There's this girl, she's been there the whole time" Ronny said sadly  
  
Lizzie was too overcome with grief to do anything about it. She spent the lunch period in the library crying, and ripping up letters from Ronny.. Then, the black haired, blue eyed best friend of hers came in. She told him about it. He comforted her by telling her she wasn't as pretty, kind, and more fun to be around than Ronny's new girl. Then he began to mumble something, but then didn't.  
  
"I never figured out exactly what he was trying to tell me" said Lizzie "I wish I knew"  
  
"McGuire?" Kate questioned  
  
"What?" she asked naively  
  
"You're so dense sometimes" Kate said "It was so obvious that he liked you then! I mean we all knew it! I mean, who else would do that for you?!"  
  
"Do you think he still likes me?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Sure, I mean, it's obvious!" exclaimed Kate "So, when did you actually realize this crush on your best friend?"  
  
"Well, it was sophomore year..when Owen was around." began Lizzie  
  
It was 10th grade, and Lizzie had gotten a new boyfriend named Owen. He seemed to be everything that Lizzie dreamed of. But she didn't know the other half of him. Lizzie knew that Gordo didn't like him. Miranda liked Owen, but that was only through looks. After a few weeks, things started getting kind of weird. Owen kept seeing less and less of Lizzie. Their dates kept getting canceled. At first, it seemed alright, just very sporadic. Then it became that it was like a daily basis. Lizzie was even lucky if he would even look her way. After a couple of months, Lizzie began to realize Owen's ways.  
  
"When I realized he was a cheating asshole, it was then when he walked into the school. He had a broken nose, a black eye, and even in crutches. It was in that position when he admitted he was cheating on me" said Lizzie "I don't know who exactly beat the shit out of Owen, but he got a worse beating when I found out. Let's just say he won't be able to walk right for another three years"  
  
"Ouch!" said Kate laughing "So, what does this have to do with Gordo?"  
  
"Well," Lizzie said "After things broke off, I was still very depressed about it. I would spend my days away from him and Miranda and just mope alone. This lasted for about a week. Then Gordo came by my side"  
  
It had been a week since Lizzie and Owen broke it off. It was the best for Lizzie, but she was still depressed about it. She spent her days away from everyone else, in her little hideout. The hideout was in the old tree where Gordo and Lizzie used to go to when they were young. Whenever the two were sad, they'd go to the tree. Usually not together, except for this one night. Lizzie sat there, sad. Then, suddenly, she heard a voice from down below. It was Gordo.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, mind if I come up here?" asked Gordo  
  
"It's a free country" said Lizzie  
  
"I'll be right up" said Gordo starting to climb  
  
Gordo climbed up onto the big branch and sat right beside Lizzie. Over their little town, the sun was setting into a salmon pink. He looked at the sad looking face of his best friend. Lizzie looked at Gordo, and the two were together, sparked by a single moment. There was a band-aid on Gordo's face which he said he got from falling off his bed, at least that is what he called Lizzie.  
  
"So, Lizzie, things are bad?" asked Gordo  
  
"Not as bad as you think. I mean I'm glad I was able to break it off, but still. I thought he was the one" said Lizzie  
  
"So, he wasn't the one" Gordo said "You never know who it could be. Why, they could be right in front of you and you don't even know it!"  
  
"He and I looked at each other, and then, I guess something clicked. That was when I realized it!" said Lizzie "I haven't even told anyone this! It was that moment when I realized, 'he's the one! He has to be!' and it just was..like music"  
  
"I knew it!" said Kate "Actually, do you want to really know something?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Do you remember that band-aid he said he got when he fell out of his bed?" asked Kate  
  
"Yeah." trailed off Lizzie  
  
"Well, it wasn't from that. You remember how so coincidentally, Owen came out broken and bruised?" said Kate  
  
"What are you trying to convey?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Geez! Piece the two together! I can't believe how naïve you still are!" said Kate  
  
"So you're saying that Gordo kicked the crap out of Owen?" said Lizzie  
  
"Yes..finally you get something right!" said Kate "Actually, it's a fact! I saw the whole thing"  
  
"How'd you see it?" asked Lizzie  
  
"I was the girl..the girl Owen was cheating on with you. I was jealous of you with Owen.and I wanted to get Ethan back for that one-night-stand with Claire" said Kate  
  
"You know, if it was back in 10th grade, I would've beaten the shit out of you.but right now, I'm going to thank you for that" said Lizzie "Because of that, you made me realize that Gordo was the one"  
  
"Well, no problem" said Kate "Hey, I have to do my job.anyways, I'm glad you finally realized. So, in conclusion, Gordo kicked Owen's ass because he truly loves you"  
  
"Say what?" asked Lizzie confused  
  
"He confessed it all! I heard it.I didn't tell you any earlier because I didn't want to tell anyone that I was with Owen." Kate said  
  
"That's good to know.so what do you think I should do?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Well, obviously! You got to tell him!" said Kate  
  
"But I can't tell him!" said Lizzie "He's my best friend and it's just.I can't!"  
  
"McGuire, he likes you, you like him, it's going to work!" said Kate "Now, I may not be your best friend anymore, but I know when people click together. Ethan and I were like that. You and Gordo are like that! Sure, there will be some drawbacks, but it'll definitely be worth it! You guys will last. And remember, stay friends if things go wrong.friendship like yours isn't worth losing"  
  
"You know what, Sanders? You actually are making sense!" said Lizzie  
  
"Why thank you, McGuire" said Kate "Well, I think I should be going. Just because we had this little heart-to-heart doesn't mean that I'm suddenly am going to be your best friend. Life doesn't work out like that. But, I will look out for you guys..like I always do"  
  
"Thanks Kate" said Lizzie "I'll do my best."  
  
"You have to do better than your best!" smirked Kate "You gotta win his heart! So, I'll see you in school, and you go get him, McGuire! I wish you the best!"  
  
"Thanks again Kate. I'll get him! I wish you the best with Ethan!" said Lizzie  
  
"Bye McGuire!" said Kate taking off  
  
Just then, Lizzie took off from the bench and decided to walk home. She thought to herself that today would be the day that she would tell him. As soon as she got home, she'd call him and tell him everything. As she made a round, she spotted Gordo by a bench talking to a familiar figure.  
  
"Gordo!" yelled Lizzie from the distance  
  
She saw Gordo take a look at her. He then was talking to the familiar figure and then he began to catch up to Lizzie. Gordo approached her and the two shared a stare which lasted a while. Gordo looked like he was going to say something, then Lizzie decided to speak up.  
  
"Gordo, I have to talk to you for a minute" said Lizzie  
  
Next Chapter: The Moment of Truth..will be soon! 


	3. Moment of Truth!

An Ordinary Day at the Park  
  
By: TasChiBandGirl  
  
Chapter 3: The Moment of Truth  
  
The whole park seemed to fall silent at the one moment. Lizzie and Gordo looked deep into one another's eyes, it may have seemed only for a few seconds to a passerby, but to them, it was forever. All the past events in their lives kept flashing back to them, in this little increment of time. 'Pull yourself together McGuire!' thought Lizzie while Gordo was thinking 'This is it! It's now or never. Remember what Larry had said'. The two finally broke the silence yet again.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Gordo  
  
"Well," began Lizzie nervously "Um.there's something..something I need to tell you"  
  
"Really?" said Gordo "Because there's something I need to tell you also. Let's sit down somewhere."  
  
The two teenagers walked over to a neighboring bench and sat down, just like they always did, yet this time, it was different. Heartbeats were running faster than the speed of light, and yet, they didn't mind. It was just a simple bench they were sharing but they looked at the distance between the two. It was next to nothing, the distance. They looked at one another, just wanting to spill everything. Yet, they couldn't even vocalize their feelings, which was the hardest thing for the two. They knew the moment had come. They knew that they had to "carpe diem"(author's note: means Seize the Day). They remembered the advice that the ones they were chatting with said. Finally, Gordo decided to speak up.  
  
"So, what's this you want to talk about?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Well..ever since 7th grade.." Gordo began before looking at his shaky hands "Just look at me, I'm shaking like a madman"  
  
"It's okay Gordo," said Lizzie "You can tell me anything"  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Gordo  
  
"Hey, I asked first!" teased Lizzie  
  
The two were sitting down and looked at each other's hands. They were millimeters away from each other. Their pinkies were nearly touching. 'Well, here goes nothing, McGuire' thought Lizzie as she did the unthinkable. She trailed her hand over to the location of Gordo's hand and lied her hand down on top of his. Soon enough, Gordo responded. He turned his hand around, palms facing one another. Soon, the hands were entwined. The two looked at each other. Icy blue and deep blue eyes met within a gaze. Gordo decided to be a man of action and finally told her.  
  
"Lizzie, ever since 7th grade, I've been in love with you. Ever since Ronny came along, you've been on my mind non-stop. I've tried to tell you several times, but I've just not been able to completely tell you. First there was the risk of ruining the friendship, then there was that asshole Owen, whom I beat up for you, and then there."  
  
"Gordo.you talk too much" Lizzie said putting a finger to his lips  
  
Soon enough Lizzie's finger on Gordo's lips was replaced by Lizzie's own lips. The kiss was a long awaited moment which was 5 years in the making. The kiss seemed to relieve Gordo of a huge weight on his shoulders. When the kiss happened it seemed to make the whole world stop, for the two teenagers. Then, Gordo and Lizzie finally pulled apart. In the distance, two other teenagers were in the distance smirking, about how much their advice helped.  
  
"About time" said the girl, whom was Kate Sanders  
  
"I know, love IS beautiful" said the boy, whom was Larry  
  
"Larry?! Is that you?!" questioned Kate  
  
"Yeah, I was talking to Gordo a while ago" said Larry  
  
"I was talking to Lizzie" said Kate "You know what? What did he spill about her"  
  
"Too much for one second, let's take a walk and talk a bit..I mean if you don't mind walking with the class dork" said Larry  
  
"I won't mind" said Kate "But don't think of this as an everyday thing"  
  
"That's all I ask" said Larry as the two began to walk  
  
Back in by the bench, Gordo and Lizzie looked at one another smiling at their newfound love. They got up and walked out of the park. They were completely blushing, but completely relieved that the weight was finally off each other's shoulders.  
  
"Just wait till Miranda finds out" said Lizzie  
  
"That would be an interesting concept" said Gordo  
  
The two finally walked out of the park, hand in hand, thankful for their new love with one another. 'Life is beautiful' thought the two at the same time as they walked off into the sunset.  
  
THE END 


End file.
